gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Arleen Nazon
Arleen Nazon is a character who appears in episode three (''"''Odessa, Iron Storm!") of the Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front animated cgi series. History Arleen Nazon was an Earth Federation technical officer who was involved with the development of the experimental RTX-440 Ground Assault Type Guntank. However, this project is cancelled after her lover, Clyde Bettany, defected to the Principality of Zeon with information on the RTX-440. Arleen was to be unjustly imprisoned for life, until shortly after her CO offers, along with two other convicts, a chance of amnesty in exchange for fighting in the battle of Odessa - Arleen accepts. She participates in the battle of Odessa with the three Guntank prototypes that had been produced before cancellation. Suspecting that Clyde would still be somewhere in the vicinity of Odessa, she deploys with the newly formed Guntank team and with vengeance on her mind. As the offensive resumes, recon aircraft locate the position of Zeon's Dabude-class land battleship that was causing severe losses for the 44th Hybrid Brigade. The Guntank team penetrates the enemy line to and destroy it at the cost of both of her team member's lives. However, Federation forces were still being bombarded by artillery fire. At first, Colonel Michael Colmatta mistakes it to be misfire from the Big Trays and Heavy Fork, but Arleen swiftly recognizes that another Dabude is nearby (It is also speculation that Elran from the original Gundam series was behind the misfire as well). She speculates whether the Clyde was in the destroyed Dabude or in the second one, meanwhile Colmatta orders her not to attack the second one – a direct order from her superior. Arleen questions her commanders order, but the Goddess of Death appears before her and tells her that the man she seeks is in the Dabude. She ignores Colmatta's order and charges the Dabude, destroying a number of enemy mobile suits along the way. When her ruined Guntank ends up directly before the second Dabude, Clyde Bettany, who was indeed on board, recognizes the Guntank and concludes it pilot was Arleen. He is thankful that she had not been executed, apologizes for what he had done and tries to convince Arleen over the radio to stop fighting. Arleen, overcome with revenge, refuses to forgive him and decides to exact her vengeance once and for all by activating the Guntank's self-destruction sequence. The Goddess of Death appears once again and questions her whether she really wants to do it, however, Arleen executes the system, destroying both the Guntank and the second Dabude in a spectacular explosion. Shortly after, Arleen awakes before the destruction, albeit as a spirit of the dead. The Goddess of Death appears for one final time and reveals to her that Clyde Bettany was actually a Federation double agent – in order to get into Zeon’s command he had to sacrifice the Guntank’s project in order to gain their trust. Overwhelmed by despair, she tragically breaks down, disappearing from view as Federation battleship shells explode around her, nearby the remnants of Zeon's retreating forces launch into space to be picked up by Oliver May's crew. Notes & Trivia *Arleen Nazon's Japanese voice actor, Kikuko Inoue, also voiced for the Death Deity in the same series. She is also famous for her work in various animated Gundam series, including Aina Sahalin in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Caridad Yamato in Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, as well as Carta Issue in Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. Gallery Gundam MS IGLOO 2 The Gravity Front RAW v2 058.jpg Gundam MS IGLOO 2 The Gravity Front RAW v2 061.jpg Gundam MS IGLOO 2 The Gravity Front RAW v2 138.jpg Arleen IGLOO 2.jpg Arleen2 IGLOO 2.jpg External links *MS Igloo on Wikipedia Category:Deceased